


suki da

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [94]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Person, Hearing Impaired Tobes, M/M, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Not even a beachside view of the Pacific at sunset can compete with his guileless beauty, and it only gets better from there.





	suki da

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 bonus round 4.

The first time I see him is on the beach. He has always been a quiet one, staring off into the waves as if they were talking to him. He never really smiles but doesn't really frown, either. He just has one of those faces that stuck like that.

His name is Tobio, even though it did take me almost a week to find that out. It isn't his fault he couldn't hear me when I asked; I just wasn't asking the right kind of questions. I saw a pretty boy I wanted to talk to. It just took a moment to realize I didn't know how to talk to him. Yet.

I learn, though. Oh, I definitely learn.

 

***

 

The sun halos around his shining black hair, and his fingers drag idly through the sand. The sight makes me smile. He is easily the prettiest thing in sight, and I'm looking at the Pacific Ocean at sunset.

Flopping into the hot sand next to his beach towel, I give him my brightest smile and say, “Want some company?”

It's a little humbling when he doesn't spare me a second glance, I have to admit, but it isn't hard to figure out why once I look a little harder. A bulky hearing aid lies discarded on the beach towel, its owner’s eyes closed as he inhales the salty sea air.

I don't know how to sign, of course, but a guy makes do, right? So I crawl in front of his towel and carve a big old ‘hello’ into the sand in front if him. I wave for a little bit until I catch his attention, and he gawks at me when he reads my message in the sand.

From his bag, he tugs out a small whiteboard and uses the attached marker to scribble in abominable handwriting, _Why are you saying hi?_

He hands me the board, and I answer honestly. _Because you're the most interesting thing here and also very beautiful_ , and he blushes when he reads it.

So I enjoy his blushing a little more than I should while he teaches me a few important phrases in sign. _Thank you, hello, yes, no, sky, ocean_ , and _beach_ are the primary vocabulary words for the day. He makes me sign them over and over until the movements were just right. Then I ask him how to say beautiful, and the motion itself encapsulates the true meaning of the word.

It’s almost dark before we part ways. I ask if he’ll be there tomorrow, and he indicates yes. I hadn’t planned on spending my entire summer vacation at the beach, but I want to come back if he’ll be there. His earnest answers and pouty face and terrible penmanship are hard to resist, I suppose.

Days go by, and my sign vocabulary mounts. When I finally knew enough to sign out questions character by character, it’s when I ask him his name. I expect him to sign or write it. I definitely don’t expect him to say it out loud. His voice is rough from disuse, but his name is a beautiful sound. I repeat it, and Tobio even puts his hearing aid back in to listen to me say it.

We converse a little while more. Tobio explains that he likes the beach because he can take out his hearing aid and feel the sound of the waves. I say I like the beach because he’s there, and that makes him blush, too. I’m starting to get fond of making him do that.

The looming threat of returning to college doesn’t quite go away, and it’s all I can do on the last day before I go back into the heart of the city to not ask Tobio to follow me so we don’t have to quit talking. He’s already on top of it, though, trading video chat user IDs so we can still talk here and there.

Something else is bothering him, however. I can feel it. When I ask, Tobio signs rapidly and in snappish movements; he’s frustrated, and when I miss most of what he’s saying, so am I.

 _Slow down_ , I say. _What do you want to say the most?_

But he doesn’t sign or write. He just takes his hand and places it over my heart, and for a moment, I can’t breathe. There aren’t words in any lexicon to adequately describe how batshit crazy my insides go at the thought of it, nor how much I want to return the favor.

Calling upon a half hour’s worth of google searching and hopefully some luck, I pick up the dry erase marker next to us and ask for his hand. I write on his palm, blow the ink dry, and then close his fist around the characters. I hope I do it right, but then I run my hand in a circular motion over the back of his palm.

I guess I did something right. His eyes grow wide, and he gasps when he unfurls his fingers to read what I wrote. The words are a little garbled by sweat, but they’re clear enough to get my point across.

Tobio drags my face toward his and kisses me until I’m breathless again, and I don’t think I’ve stopped being breathless ever since.

**Author's Note:**

> Running your hand in a circular motion over the back of someone's hand means 'i really like you' in jsl. As you may have guessed, that's also what Suga wrote on Tobio's hand. He didn't want to take the chance of his meaning being mistaken.


End file.
